


Donnie's Device

by PaperFox19



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Donatello had a problem, and his name was Casey Jones. Being the inventor he is, he does some machines and comes up with a device to help solve his problem.
Relationships: Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Donnie's Device

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic posting

Donnie’s Device

Donatello had a problem, and his name was Casey Jones. Being the inventor he is, he does some machines and comes up with a device to help solve his problem.

-x-

Donatello was seething. There he was Casey Jones, putting the moves on April, right in front of him. He knew to, Casey glanced over and smirked. It made the mutant turtle’s blood boil. He was so cocky and it just wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t his fault he was a mutant and couldn’t go out on the surface for a “date”. He has a lot to offer, he was smart, cute, nice and hung like a horse, and he was the smallest of the four ninja.

Then it hit him, he was smart. He could come up with a way to handle his Casey problem. Donnie grinned, if this worked he’d feel with Casey and relieve some stress in the process.

Donnie got to work. Doing machines left and right, he finally completed it. It took some careful modifications, using parts from a Kraang blaster, and some other questionable alien tech he finished his device.

He had some doubt those doubts soon fled when Casey zipped in. “Hey Donnie, you seen April around. She’s got the honor of another date with the great Casey Jones.”

‘Okay it’s go time!’ he turned around hiding his device behind his back. “Haven’t seen her, but do you wanna see my new device?”

Casey shrugged. “Sure man,” he walked over and Donnie whipped out the ray gun looking tech.

“Behold the Hypno Zapper!” Casey looked from the device to Donnie, and then started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh come on, a Hypno Zapper there’s no way that works. Stuff like that only exists in comic books.”

“It really works. I can show you.”

“Sure man, but even if your device did work. I’m way too smart and cool to be hypnotized.” he said proudly.

“Hehehe we’ll see about that.” he aimed the hypno zapper at Casey. The yellow tip began to glow as it warmed up. Donnie pulled the trigger and yellow waves of energy came out and hit Casey right in the face.

The effects were quick, his eyes glazed over, and his tongue hang out of his mouth, a trickle of drool began to roll down his chin. His body seemed to relax, and he stood awaiting command. “It worked!” Donnie was pleased, and his happy grin turned into a smirk.

“Alright Casey listen well.” the human’s body jumped at the command. “I am your master, you will do as your master says, because you love your master, and doing what you master says gives you pleasure.”

Casey repeated those words, over and over like a mantra. With each repetition the more the words began to set in his mind. His memories of Donatello began to take on a new light.

“Are you ready?” Casey stopped his mantra and smiled.

“Yes master.”

“Good, now I want you to listen to me carefully. You will forget all romantic feelings for women, especially April. You will see her only as a friend.”

“Only as a friend.” he nodded along with the words.

“You will embrace your new feelings for men. You will love to suck cock and take it. You will be willing to do anything to get a taste, or to feel a man’s cock sliding inside you but nothing will get you harder than mutant turtle dick.” Casey nodded. “You’ll crave it every day; morning, noon, and night. It just won’t be a good day without getting covered or filled with mutant cum.”

The words sank in and the human shivered. Memories of dreams he never had began to fill his head. It had been so long since he last tasted cock, or feel the seed of his master on him or in him.

A great hunger grew inside him and his penis became erect. Not only that his tight hole began to twitch, his insides began to itch. His cock rubbed painfully in its confines, while his hand reached back to grope his ass.

Donnie’s grin grew as he noticed the bulge in the teen’s pants. “Do you understand?”

“Yes master!” he moaned.

“What do you want?”

“I want to suck master’s cock!”

“Oh what are you willing to do to deserve such a thing?”

Casey moaned and found his hand groping his bulge. “Anything!”

“That’s all I needed to hear. Now strip.” Casey obeyed, never had he gotten naked so fast. His growing body was fine, nice pectorals with dusty brown nipples, nice and perky from his aroused state. His smooth taut stomach was exposed, as was his nest of pubes. His hard 6 incher sprang up and stood erect while his heavy teen balls hung between his legs.

Donatello laughed. He had never seen a cock smaller than his before. He walked over and tapped it. Casey moaned, as his manhood bobbed. “Ready to see what a mutant has to offer?”

Casey nodded, biting his lip with anticipation. Donnie came out of his shell, revealing his smooth green body. Human in shape though lacking nipples and a navel. He had firm pecs, fine abs, strong arms and legs but Casey saw those every day.

Donnie was wearing a purple fundoshi. The bulge of his cock, was clear even in his hypnotized state he could make it out. He removed his fundoshi and Casey gasped as Donnie’s hard 13 inch dick sprang up. His large green balls hung between his legs. It was evident the turtle was pent up. He was human in shape, green with a dark green tip, but still human in shape.

The clever turtle tossed his fundoshi at Casey. “Take a whiff.” He obeyed and sniffed his underwear. The look of pleasure on his face was priceless. His penis throbbed in joy.

Donnie stepped up and showed the difference between them. In both length and girth he was bigger. Donnie wagged his cock, slapping Casey’s penis and balls in the process. “Ahhh!” the human moaned bucking his hips forward.

“You want my dick?” Casey nodded, vigorously. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please master, I need it, not just want need. I need to taste your huge cock. I need to feel it filling me, claiming me. Your dick bigger than my own I can’t help but want to smell and taste it..”

“Heh heh good boy, you willing to do anything to get a taste?”

“Oh yes, anything.” he meant it to. In his current state of mind he’d gladly fill any request for his master.

Donnie sat on the couch and put his feet up. “Lick my feet.”

It took a moment to register, but Casey soon smiled and went over to him. His dick bouncing as he walked. He started with the right, and Donnie laughed.

Not a vindictive laugh, it just tickled. Casey was doing such a nice job, his wet muscle ran along the soles of his feet. First the right then the left.

Donnie had always been curious, and this was amazing. Casey was going to town, he even felt the boy sniff him. Oh yes, Casey Jones was sniffing his feet, and was absolutely loving it.

The teen’s penis was twitching and his pre cum overflowing. The smell, the taste, maybe the fact he was totally being dominated, no matter the reason it was fun to see.

Left to right, right to left, over and over licking Donnie’s feet like a good boy. His tongue worked between his toes, and he laid kissed out across the green skin. “Alright that is enough,” Casey stopped and looked up.

Donnie shifted and brought his crotch to the boy’s face. The huge manhood was used to tap Casey’s cheeks. “You’ve earned your reward, start sucking.”

Casey smiled, and he took hold of the massive dick. He didn’t waste any time, he had been dreaming of this, wanting this what felt like months. He wrapped his lips around the head.

The moment Donnie’s cock head met his tongue, he moaned. His tongue attacked the head, flicking over it like crazy as he took it into his mouth. He started sucking it like a sucker.

His hand glided over his flesh, feeling it twitch in his hand. He could feel the male’s heart beat.

Donnie moaned, Casey was working the tip with his mouth, while his hand worked the shaft. Pre cum began to leak into his mouth, and the human greedily lapped it up.

His tongue viciously attacked his piss slit, seeking to collect every drop. Every new taste sent jolts of pleasure shooting down to his cock. With his free hand, Casey reached down to play With his own leaking erection.

Donnie smiled, shifting his hands behind his head he laid back and enjoyed the show. Casey was getting bolder, trying to take more of his cock into his mouth. He put up quite a bit of effort but there was no way he could take all of him.

Still he did manage to take a few more inches. What he couldn’t stuff down his mouth, he stroked with his hand. Donnie moaned in pleasure, his rival was now completely under his control, and would do anything to get a taste of his dick, but the icing on the cake was how much Casey was loving it.

His penis was twitching like mad, his pre spilling onto the floor. Casey had both hands on Donnie’s crotch, one hand fondling his balls while the other stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. So without any touch to his cock, on the pure high he was feeling from sucking Donnie off, he came.

The human’s manhood twitched as thick ropes of cum splattered the floor. Donnie laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Casey Jones came from sucking my dick! Hahaha,” he chuckled.

His joy mixed with his pleasure, and after some extra effort from Casey, Donnie found his own release. Thick mutant cum, spilled from the tip and flooded the boy’s mouth.

Casey’s eyes widened, the taste was something he could have ever expected, but as each drop rolled over his tongue he knew he was addicted. He gulped down the thick seed, and his tongue attacked the slit, seeking to taste more.

Donnie groaned, as Casey stroked and licked him through his climax. Not only did this reward the boy with a few extra spurts, but it kept his cock nice and hard.

Once Casey finished his meal, he pulled his cock out of his mouth. A few spurts shot from the tip and covered his face. Donnie gave him a moment to savor it. His eyes were glazed over, and his lips were curved in a smile, his tongue licked his lips savoring the taste. His penis twitched having a dry orgasm from the meal of fresh mutant cum.

Donnie knew it was time to seal the deal. “Alright, show me how much you want my cock inside you.” the command brought Casey back, from His daze.

He turned around and stuck his ass in the air, reach back and with both hands he spread his cheeks exposing his tight pucker. The little hole twitched and throbbed as it sought to be filled. “Aww it’s winning at me.” Donnie slapped his cock down, and slid it between his cheeks.

Casey groaned and bucked back. Pre ran down his crack and slipped into his open entrance. Donnie rocked back and forth, sometimes letting the tip kiss his hole, the mutant’s pre pouring inside getting him all hot and wet inside. “Now tell me, how bad do you want it?”

“So bad!!!” he moaned.

“Tell me…”

“I’ll do anything for you, I need to feel my master’s cock in me bad.”

“Good cause I’m going to train you. You’ll be taking not only my cock but my brothers’ to.” hearing that, Casey moaned and his cock twitched beneath him. “You like that, being our cock slit?” he ground a little harder.

“Fuck yes!” He could see it all in his head, his future of servicing teenage mutant ninja turtle cock. His penis was so hard it hurt, he wanted this badly.

“Good boy.” he poured some line over his cock and slathered it up. He pushed in and Casey moaned. Each new inch stretched him wide and filled him deeper. His penis drew the sexiest moans from his mouth.

Donnie moaned low, feeling the human’s hot inner walls was crazy good. He had plenty of dick to offer, and he sank deeper and deeper! Soon skin met skin, and Donnie was fully seated inside him.

Casey was so high on pleasure, he was drooling. The feeling of fullness etched into his mind, he would never forget it. He would crave mutant cock forever now, no human male or female would satisfy this burning desire.

When Donnie, began to move Casey thought he was gonna cum. Feeling that huge rod as it was pulled out of him m, leaving behind the empty void, he whined. Donnie didn’t leave him hollow for long.

His hips thrust in, smacking the boy’s ass with his hips as he did so. The friction was electrifying, Donnie sped up and Casey kept moaning for more. Donnie reached around, his right hand teased the boy’s perky nipple, while his left stroked his dick.

Casey couldn’t hold back, he came shooting his seed all over Donnie’s hand. The mutant didn’t stop thrusting or stroking, milking the boy through his release.

Not only did he milk him for a few more spurts but he kept the boy hard. He kept thrusting his huge dick through Casey’s clenching heat. He loved how those hot inner walls hugged his penis, practically sucking him with each pull back.

Casey Jones was getting fucked stupid, his mind completely blank. Pleasure was his middle name, and his moans and cries of pleasure echoed through the room. His tongue hung out of his mouth, he drooled and his eyes were half closed. His nipples were tender, his cock sensitive, his hole happily wrecked.

Donnie had stopped teasing him when he felt his own release bubble up. He held onto the boy’s hips and drove into him hard and fast. Casey’s cock bounced and bobbed with each powerful thrust, whipping a mix of pre and cum.

“I’m gonna cum inside you, never forget this feeling.” this was his final command as he came into the boy’s ass. Thick mutant seed flooded his insides with gusto.

“Ahhh!” Casey moaned as he came. His dick had nothing left to spill so it twitched in orgasmic bliss.

Donnie removed his cock from Casey’s ass, allowing the flood of cum to spill out of him. He snapped his and brought him out of his hypnosis.

Casey whined at the loss of cock. He stuck his fingers in his ass to try and keep the cum inside. “Donnie!” he moaned.

“What are you waiting for come clean my dick.” Casey obeyed, licking his long cock.

This is how the other turtles found them. Donnie relaxing naked on the couch, with Casey, equally naked, licking his dick, and fingering his cum filled ass. “What’s going on here?” Leonardo asked.

“Hey guys, Casey here wants to be our pet. I’ve been breaking him in.” he stroked Casey’s hair and the teen moaned.

The guys were shocked. “This true Casey?”

“Yeah, if you guys will have me.” the three shared a look before smirking. They came out of their shells, each just as fit as Donnie, and each wearing a fundoshi.

Leonardo’s was blue, Raphael’s was red, and Mikey’s was orange. The fundoshi came off and up sprang the three biggest cocks Casey had ever seen.

The boy had hearts in his eyes. His size queen side had him zipping towards the three to kneel before them to marvel at their rods. They all smelled so rich and manly, his penis twitched in another dry orgasm.

Leonardo was the biggest at 16 inches, his length and girth was mouth watering. He’d have thought Raphael would have been the second biggest but nope it was Mikey. The turtle had a solid 15 incher and it was curved. Raphael had a 14 inch dick but he was thicker than the others.

Donnie smiled as Casey got to work servicing his brothers. He sucked Leonardo while jerking off the other two. Oh yes Casey Jones wasn’t his problem anymore. He stroked his cock watching the show that unfolded.

-x-

The hypno zapper was never used again and forgotten about. Casey lived a very happy life, not going a day without tasting mutant turtle cock. There would be days he was practically drenched and filled to the brim with semen and he loved it.

Donnie figured out that April was gay and he never had a shot with her and neither did Casey. He wasn’t to sad about it though Casey made it up to him often enough.

End


End file.
